


Demonic Purities

by ArcStories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys (Undertome), Asgore (Undertome), Asriel (Undertome), Chara (Undertome), F/F, F/M, Mettaton (Undertome), No Smut, Papyrus (Undertome), Sans (Undertome), Torture, Undertale AU, Undertome, Undyne (Undertome), Video Game, Violence, W. D. Gaster (Undertome), undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where a curse has swept the land changing every monster into a demon. The humans scared, go to war with the demons and win, but barley. They now banish these demons into the Underground where they wait for any human to fall.  The eighth human has finally fallen after many years, what will they do as they trek through the Underground full of demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Purities

Long ago, two races ruled the Earth

Monster and Humans lived in coexistence, peace, and harmony

Monsters depended on Humans and Humans depended on Monsters

They lived like this for years developing friendships and relationships

Though there was a group of warlocks who despised monsters

They seeked to destroy these bonds

 

One day, a mage created a special curse which would give all monsters an incurable sickness

The mage casted the curse all across the land, but it backfired

All monsters did not get sick, but instead their former monster selves into a tome

They then transformed into demons and ravaged the land

The mage proud of his work decided to seal away the tome and cast a special curse

Whoever touches the book shall be bonded to it and have their own soul trapped within

The only way to free it is to free every monster of their curse

And so the mage sealed the book away in his workshop high in the mountains

 

Soon after turning into demons, the humans decided the best course of action would be to seal them away Underground

The demons fought against the humans on this and went to war with them

The war ended with the humans barely winning with many casualties on both sides

The demons proved to have stronger souls than they used to have, but not enough to win

And so the demons were sealed Underground never to be seen again

 

Many years later, a child falls into the Underground in nothing, but a brown patched dress and brown boots

The prince of demons, Asriel, finds this human and seeing it so weak and fragile decides to keep it

Not as a sister, but as the royal pet for them to beat and laugh at

Asriel takes the unconscious human home and explains the situation

The parents loved this idea and so threw the human into the dungeons down below

The human wakes up moments later in the cell with the king, Asgore, the queen,Toriel, and Asriel looking at them

Since then, they have kept the human around and Asriel would always be the one to deliver its food

Though each time he did, the human would never protest to his actions and would just say “Thank You”

Asriel would always get annoyed at these two words, but he had no idea why

It was as if these words hurt him

 

One day when going to deliver the food, he hears singing in the dungeons

He doesn't know where from and so investigates to know from where

He’s surprised when he sees the human singing in a cheerful tone

This disgusts him and he throws the food at the human

“WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CHEERFUL!? DON’t YOU FEEL ABUSED OR PATHETIC! WE’VE LITERALLY TREATED YOU AS A DOG!”

The human looks at him and only smiles

This enrages him and he slaps the human

“TELL ME, WHY DO YOU INSIST ON STAYING HAPPY?! WHY...why?”

He then breaks down into tears, but he has no idea why he feels guilty  
He’s done nothing wrong as far as he knows

The human sees this and so crawls towards him to give Asriel a hug

Asriel tries to pull away, but the human is determined to hold on

Asriel then bites the human on the shoulder drawing blood

But the human remains still, hugging him

“You want to know why I stay happy. It’s because I can’t afford to give up…”

Asriel just stares at the ground in silence not moving an inch as he listens to the human

“I know that demons aren’t really bad and that they just need someone to guide the light towards them. You’re probably scared…”

“Pshh, me, scared. I doubt it. What would I...be scared...of?”

His voice trailed off as tears come into his eyes.

“Tell me demon, have you ever had a friend? Someone you can trust, someone you can have fun with, someone you can share secrets with.”

“...No. I never had what you call a friend. Everyone in the Underground doesn’t really become friends.”

“Then allow me to be your friend.”

Asriel then looks straight at the human in surprise. 

The human just gave him an earnest smile and he too smiled back. 

Before he knew it, he was reverting back into his monster form. 

His soul turning back to his white color instead of black

“Tell me human, what is your name? All this time and I never knew your name. So tell me, what is it?”

“Chara. My name is Chara.”

“I’m so sorry for everything I have put you through.”  
“It is ok Asriel. I just wish I could’ve seen the sun one more time.”

“Well, we can actually”

“What, how?”

Asriel then began to explain that a monster needed the soul of a human to pass through and that if Asriel took Chara’s soul. The two of them will merge and be able to go through the barrier. And so they merged and became a god. 

Asriel then went to the throne room where his mother and father were. 

They both say him and thought that he had betrayed them.

And so the both of them attacked Asriel who just fled to the barrier room and passed through it

Asriel arrived on the Surface and both Chara and Asriel saw the surface for the first time in a long time.

Some villagers attacked the two of them and so they fled back into the Underground before any more damage is taken.

Asriel goes back into the Throne room where his father has his guards to send him into the dungeons.

Toriel is heartbroken and tries to reason with Asgore to let him free.

Asgore fed up with Toriel banishes her to the Ruins where she can’t come out without being killed.

Asgore angry at the humans for tainting his son declares that any human who falls must be killed and have their soul delivered to Asgore.

 

It has been over 75 years and six humans have fallen and sic humans have had their soul taken.

Asriel is still bonded with Chara whose body is locked up in case they need it for anything.

Though a new human has fallen into the Underground who wears glasses, a pink and purple jacket with a white shirt, brown cargo shorts, and brown sneakers. They also have a satchel with some sort of tome inside. 

Will this human be able to survive or will they be killed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official story for my Undertome AU which I will be posting whenever I get a chance. My tumblr for the official AU will be posted down below for anyone to check out. Will be posting references to the characters and will be answering any questions if they are in line for me to answer. As in, I won't be spoiling anything of the sort.
> 
> http://arc-central.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check it out if you like the story and go to my archive because their is a ref for Undertome Sans there.


End file.
